


Trail of Fire

by Missmary1114



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Smut, lyatt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 17:21:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15320430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missmary1114/pseuds/Missmary1114
Summary: So this was my first attempt at Steamy from the Bonnie and Clyde Bed scene.  I was talking to my friend Stina one night and we started to discuss how the tension in the room we were surprised they didnt make out.  This is just a short steamy of the bed talk.  The first conversation before steam was from the amazing Timeless episode I just added onto it.  I Hope you enjoy.





	Trail of Fire

Time passed as they waited for Bonnie and Clyde to pass out. The thin sheet that blocked the view of the couldn't block the creaking bed frame. 

Based on the rhythms and murmurs it wasn't goodnight kisses they were hearing. It was going to be a long night. The fan on the ceiling moved slowly. Air slowly sweeping them but the heat in the air was tense with energy. 

"I thought you said they'd pass out" she replied. "Maybe if they ever came up for air"  
They both looked at the ceiling as they tried to ignore the sounds nearby. Tension was strung in the air almost electric. 

Talk is good Wyatt thought. They can do this. Only a few more hours and they are bound to fall asleep and they can take the key and slip away unnoticed.

"I mean can you believe the way they are together" Lucy asked. Wyatt took a beat and answered "Yeah they might be robbers and killers but you can't say they are not in love"

As they adjusted in the small bed the tension from the touch intensified almost electric and they immediately made sure to push away from each other. 

After a breath Lucy replied "you know what I mean just all the meant to bes and only ones?". Wyatt wiped his face. Hours of waiting he was exhausted.

"Yeah what about it?" he replied. Gathering her thoughts Lucy looks at a mark on the ceiling as she replies" There is a couple billion people in the world and they are the only ones for each other what are the odds? "

Wyatt looks at Lucy taken back. Their conversations previously she was afraid of fate now she didn't believe in love. Everytime she talked she peaked his interest. Who was Lucy Preston? She must have been in love before. Right? "Oh What your all about fate and destiny except when it comes to love?" he replies.

Lucy shakes her head and adjusts it on the pillow. She pauses then answers "I don't know, I have seen attraction and chemistry but lightning bolt when it happens... nothing like that"

Wyatt hadn't prepared himself for that answer. His thoughts immediately rush to Jessica. "I've seen it. It happened to me"

Lucy looked at Wyatt "The Engagement story you told, that was how you proposed to Jessica? There is only one person for you in the whole world and you lose them doesn't mean you have to live the rest of your life without anyone else. I think you,me, anyone, has to be open to possibilities. "

Wyatt glanced at Lucy after this admission. The kiss still fresh upon his lips he glanced and saw she was looking at him and she briefly glanced at his lips. Did she want this? Was she feeling this too? What was he feeling he wasn't sure but he didn't want it to stop.

The thin line between them drawn was closing when slowly their hands began to touch. Their bodies became closer and he could tell their breathing had hastened. He knew he wanted to kiss her again. He hadn't felt this feeling in so long and he didn't want it to stop. 

He wasn't sure who moved in first but he cupped Lucy's face and pulled her in for another kiss. Eyes closed he felt her weaken but the kiss strengthened. His hands moved to her hips as he began to kiss her neck up her collar bone. She moaned as he lightly moved his hands up her arms starting a fire as he came back to her face to intensify the kiss. Lucy burning from the desires and ripples from her skin pulled him in closer to deepen the kiss. 

She began to untuck his shirt from his pants and started to help him out of it. Feeling his chest she felt his breathing get heavier and she began to imagine kissing him and  
allowing this to go further.

Were they ready for this? Did she truly care? She knew she was falling for him since the Alamo. His touch was just igniting her fire.

She needed more like air to a fire. She wanted to be swept away. The first kiss left her breathless. This left her in a tidal wave that she never wanted to leave.

Wyatts hand reached below her thigh and slowly moved their way up her inner leg. He was here. He was nearly at her core. His hands crossed over the garters and stopped as he looked at her for confirmation. She nodded breathlessly and his hand continued it's trail of fire to her core. 

He continued to kiss her neck as his hands found their way into her undies. He moved the thin fabric to the side and slowly began to pulse on her clitoris. She tried to conceal her moans with the thin fabric between the beds and grabbed Wyatt's face and pulled him in for a kiss so she could hide the moans the best she could.

The orgasm came quickly and as she spiraled she forgot where she was. She was only here in this moment in bed with this handsome Blue Eyed soldier. When she opened her eyes from euphoria she saw he was looking intently at her.

"What?" she said with a small smile on her face. She closed her eyes again and opened dreamily. "How are you doing there babydoll" he asked with a small smirk on his face.  
After a deep breath "I am hot" she replied. "Well that's an understatement" he replied. "It must be near 80 degrees in this house". "That is true" she replied.

After a second they noticed the bed next to them had stopped creaking and a snore came through the room.

"They are asleep" Wyatt replied. "We need to grab the key". Wyatt left the bed and Lucy still reeling after their encounter.


End file.
